


Love in the ice

by JungNaomi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los caminos de Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr habían sido separados hace muchos años atrás, ¿Por qué debían reencontrarse de esa forma? ¿Cómo el Profesor X podría llorar las lágrimas que Magneto se rehúsa a mostrar? ¿Por qué Erik debía marcharse? </p>
<p>Charles no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. </p>
<p>Spoiler de X-Men: Apocalipsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the ice

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre X-Men, así que espero no cometer muchos errores y si lo hice, pido perdón desde ya ;; 
> 
> Esta historia surgió luego de ver la película, espero que les guste.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y removía la suave arena del desierto. Las construcciones caídas eran un vil recuerdo de la memorable batalla que se había desatado minuto antes y que había culminado con la destrucción de Apocalipsis. 

Sus restos se mezclaban con el polvo mientras que los presentes empezaban a ceder ante el cansancio y la calma que gobernar aquel sitio alejado de las miradas ajenas. La joven Jean Grey ya había ingresado otra vez al edificio casi en ruinas y los demás estudiantes habían seguido sus pasos. Solamente habían quedado tres personas en medio del campo de batalla. Storm, escondida entre los escombros, Quicksilver que había rechazado la ayuda de sus aliados y les indicó que fueran con el profesor y, por último, el imponente Magneto se encontraba de píe entre los escombros.

Erik se mantuvo en su sitio. Con la mirada cansada y con sus pensamientos envueltos en un caos. Sus primeros pasos fueron los decisivos. Estos se dirigieron al lado contrario a donde sabía encontraría a Charles. Tenía claro que no era el momento ni lugar para hablar con él, porque no se arrepentía de sus acciones y su corazón aún se encontraba sangrando por las tragedias ocurridas. 

Perdió de vista donde se encontraba su amigo, pero antes que pudiera marcharse sintió que una mano sostenía su larga capa. No era necesario girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Pero una espina de curiosidad se había hincado en su pecho momentos antes y ahora lo confirmaba una vez más al sentir como era retenido por ese niño. 

Su cabeza se giró y pudo observar los oscuros ojos del muchacho que poseía gran rapidez. Él estaba a su lado, herido, pero lo suficientemente lucido como para haberse acercado y estarle suplicando en silencio que se quedara.

-No tengo motivos.- 

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a tener el grado de confianza o lo que fuera que le permitiera entender al joven mutante y responderle. Pero supo que no eran necesarias muchas palabras entre ellos dos. Aún así, en el titubeo de los labios del joven de cabello platinado es que Lenssher supo que no iba a ser sencillo marcharse. 

-Al Profesor X le gustaría verte. Él… estuvo muy preocupado por ti.-

Erik no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque a lo mejor era demasiado obvio o Peter demasiado perceptivo, pero había sabido con exactitud en dónde debía presionar para que cualquier muestra de estabilidad se rompiera.

Desde su sitio hizo una seña a Storm que se acercó algo dubitativa pero no tuvo reparos en seguir los pasos de Magneto. La hermosa muchacha fue quien ayudó a Quicksilver a caminar y así los tres ingresar a donde se encontraban los demás. 

Su primera imagen hizo un déjà vu en su mente. Un Charles Xavier lastimado y casi desvanecido en los brazos de la agente MacTaggert. Pero más allá de la inminente incomodidad y molestia que surgió en su pecho sabía que no podía irse. Ya lo había abandonado en esas condiciones en Cuba, no iba a repetir una vez más la historia entre ellos dos. 

Por eso se quedó firme allí, con su mirada puesta en él hasta que los grandes ojos celestes del telépata lo notaron. Mostrando su clara sorpresa y a la vez tranquilidad de tenerlo cerca. Haciendo que de repente todo lo que había existido a su alrededor dejara de ser relevante y la mano cubierta de sangre del profesor se extendiera en su dirección, murmurando en forma queda su nombre.

Moira siguió aquel gesto y cuando se encontraron con lo de aquel hombre se colocó de inmediato a la defensiva. Ahora que contenía sus recuerdos y sabía que él había estado de parte de los Jinetes no deseaba que dañara más. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto o alejar a Charles de él, Raven había intervenido, colocado su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento para que la agente entendiera. 

Con suma resignación se alejó del mentor de los X-Men y se corrió lo suficiente para que Erik pudiera acercarse. Este dudó algunos segundos antes de acercarse a su viejo amigo. Ignorando por completo cualquier existencia ajena a ellos dos. 

Los brazos del rubio envolvieron con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo, habiéndose apoyado contra el suelo para sostenerlo contra sus muslos. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera los dos protagonistas que habían perdido noción si se encontraban en medio del desierto o en aquella playa en Cuba.

Pero aunque hubiera muchas cosas similares había una diferencia muy notoria que ambos reconocían en aquel momento. Erik ya no le pedía a Charles que lo acompañe, y este lo miraba con culpa en sus ojos claros.

Los dedos temblorosos y con manchas de sangre del profesor buscaron los de Magneto quien no tuvo reparo en tomarlos, entrelazándolos con mis suyos con seguridad. Un enlace algo débil, pero lo suficientemente cálido para el mayor.

-“Perdón, mi viejo amigo…”- 

Aquel susurro no había sido pronunciado, sino que había colado directamente en su mente. Acariciando aquel dolor que su esposa e hija habían dejado, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrima mientras que su cuerpo temblaba. 

-Charles…- susurró, pero supo que no llegó a ser escuchado porque los parpados ajenos se habían cerrado y dejó de sentir su presencia en su mente. -¿Charles? ¡Charle!- un grito de desesperación abandonó sus labios sin obtener ninguna respuesta. De inmediato se giró para ver a Hank que estaba cerca. -¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Rápido!-

Su orden fue suficiente para que todos se movieran de golpe. La ayuda tardó en llegar porque el avión de los X-Men había sido destruido, pero en ese tiempo Hank se encargó de mantener estable la salud del profesor. 

Los refuerzos aterrizaron una hora más tarde. Erik cargó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente y lo acomodó sobre la camilla. Tuvo el impulso de marcharse, pero sentía que esa frase dicha en su cabeza aún tenía una extensa charla de tras fondo. También, lo motivo el hecho de mirar los ojos confundidos de Storm. Esa niña la cual miraba con admiración a Mystique pero que parecía sólo sentirse en confianza con él, a pesar de que los niños mutantes habían empezado a hablar con ella.

Moira conducía y organizaba todo junto a Raven para recibir a Charles en algún hospital apenas aterrizaran. Pero él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo allí. Cuando descendieran la CIA estaría esperándolo para arrestarlo aunque esta vez no le importaba. Ya no tenía nada por la cual quedarse afuera, ni un sitio al cual regresar. Solamente dos frías lapidas en medio del bosque. 

Ante ese pensamiento su mirada se centró en el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo y sintió la culpa quemando su pecho. Él estaría en peligro siempre que estuvieran cerca, estaría mejor sin su presencia. 

-No te van a arrestar, ni a ti, ni a la pequeña.- 

La voz de Mystique lo tomó por sorpresa aunque no lo demostró. Sus ojos la observaron en silencio y ella se sentó con cuidado a su lado, sonriéndole con suavidad a Ororo que se escondía aún al lado del poderoso mutante magnético. 

-Moira ya está arreglando con la CIA. Se reconocerá tu apoyo y la de ella por la causa contra Apocalipsis.- le informó con cuidado. –Sé que no confías en ella, menos en la CIA. Pero creo será suficiente para que te quedes hasta que Charles despierte, ¿No es eso lo que deseas?- preguntó palmeando con suavidad el hombro del polaco, sin esperar respuesta porque sabía que no la obtendría. 

Se levantó y tan silenciosa como llegó se marchó. Storm miró con ilusión al otro jinete, pero este solamente le asintió con suavidad. Siendo gesto suficiente para que la adolescente sonriera con mayor confianza. Erik sabía que no había esperanza ya para él, pero Storm aún podía crecer en las confiables manos del instituto Xavier.

El resto del viaje fue rápido. Esa misma noche ya estaban en la ciudad, Xavier había sido internado de urgencia y asistido durante varias horas en un centro especializado de la CIA. Dado que la mansión había sido destruida todos los estudiantes estaban siendo asistidos y Mystique junto con Hank eran los encargados de controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada pero la custodia que se encontraba alrededor de Magneto y Storm no había bajado. Aún así no era algo que le molestara. 

La mente del polaco estaba tan atestada de pensamientos y deseos que sabían jamás podría ser concretado. Ahora que se encontraba quieto y en relativa calma es que la tristeza surcaba su pecho. Podía comprender que Nina ya no volvería, que Magda estaba muerta y que su hogar ahora era un vil recuerdo. 

-“Erik…”-

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que ese suave susurro en su mente lo despabiló por completo. Justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría y Moira salía de la habitación con el cansancio sobre sus hombros.

-Lehnsherr… Charles decía verte.-

Ororo lo miró con cuidado y se alejó de él con cuidado, asegurándole que ella estaría bien sola. Erik le dirigía una corta mirada antes de incorporarse. La agente no lo acompañó, simplemente le abrió la puerta y cuando ingresó la cerró, dejando la mayor intimidad que podía brindarles. 

El cuerpo delgado y menudo de Charle se encontraba en una cama amplia de sábanas blancas. Los aparatos ya no estaban conectados a él pero parte de su anatomía se encontraba envuelto por vendas y gazas que tapaba las heridas abiertas. Nunca le había gustado ver a ese poderoso mutante débil, más sabiendo que en gran parte había sido su culpa.

Desde esa posición y notando como los ojos claros lo observaban supo que su mayor desgaste había sido mental. Todos sus miedos habían sido disipados porque aquel bobo pacifista estaba allí, sonriéndole como si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la destrucción que había ocurrido en casi todo el mundo. 

-Ven…- 

De nuevo su petición había sido contundente y él lo obedeció. Caminó con lentitud por la habitación para apoyarse en la silla que se encontraba a su lado, pero antes que pudiera sentarse sintió de nuevo la voz de Charles. 

-Ven, Erik…- insistió con su voz cansada y allí recién su amigo comprendió que quería decir. 

Con cuidado de no afectarle de ninguna forma se sentó a su lado, hundiendo un poco el colchón con su peso. Deslizó su mano hasta la de él, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado antes de levantarlo hasta su rostro. Presionando sus labios contra el dorso de esa pequeña mano, sintiendo con claridad como ambos estaban temblando. Aunque ninguno sabía bien porque.

Erik se tomó unos segundos en acariciar la tersa piel de su mano con sus labios antes de separarse, solamente para encontrarse con el rostro ajeno empapado en lágrimas. 

-Perdón, mi amigo… Perdón…- su voz se entrecortó hipando.- No pude salvarte, no pude protegerte. Ellos te dañaron de la peor forma posible. Perdón, Erik.- sollozaba con un dolor que se transmitía por el tono quebrado. –Perdón…- 

Por primera vez en años Lehnsherr se sentía como un niño. Una sensación que ya había experimentado en los brazos de Charles cuando lo sacó de aquel mar y le hizo saber que no estaba solo. Y ahora de nuevo lo hacía, le extendía su mano en medio de las penumbras. Charles no tenía la culpa de los asesinatos, no tenía la culpa de que la sombra de Magneto no le permitiera a Erik vivir en un periodo de paz. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo allí estaba llorando pidiendo su perdón. 

Las lágrimas cedieron de sus ojos y se inclinó contra su amigo, siendo resguardado por sus menudos brazos. Nadie más que ellos dos podía comprender el dolor de la guerra y lo desgarrador que era estar en diferentes caminos. El equivocare y pagar con sangre propia o con la de aquellos a los cuales amaban. 

Ambos lloraron. Erik resguardado contra el pecho de su amigo y este abrazándolo con suma necesidad mientras repartía cortos besos en su cabello rubio. Ninguno fue consciente de cuantos minutos pasaron de esa forma, pero tampoco tenían apuro. Las lágrimas se acabaron y apaciguaron un poco el dolor en sus pechos, de alguna forma era la forma en que pasaban el duelo. No solamente por las muertes, sino también por aquella esperanza de Magneto en la humanidad. 

En muchas oportunidades le había reprochado al telépata por acceder a su mente, pero ahora sabía que lo estaba haciendo y lejos de molestarle lo agradecía. Charles estaba no solamente acariciando su espalda con sus cálidas manos, sino también su mente. Llenando de paz esa cabeza y su alma. 

-Gracias, mi amigo, eres la esperanza de esos jóvenes… Tú sabrás guiarlos.- Junto a aquellas palabras la palma de su mano se deslizó por la mejilla pálida, acariciando con cuidado sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro hasta apoyar las yemas hasta los rojizos labios. Admirándolo como cada vez que había podido amarlo de esa forma. 

-Tú puedes crear ese futuro junto conmigo…- Charles dejó salir esas palabras con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir más esa ternura que desprendían las manos de Lehnsherr. –Quédate conmigo, mi amor.- 

Los ojos verdes del polaco se centraron en él y con cuidado le sonrió. Negando con su cabeza mientras alejaba sus dedos de esa terca piel. 

-No puedo, lo siento…- dijo antes de inclinarse con cuidado hasta besar su frente, deslizando sus dedos por la zona de su nuca al no poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos suplicantes. –Lo siento…- 

Con aquel nuevo susurró se separó de él. Extendió sus piernas para levantarse de la cama, empezando a caminar para alejarse. Erik era débil a su lado, sentía que toda su voluntad temblaba y no podía permitirse eso, no ahora.

La desesperación comió de golpe el pecho de Charles. Sin importarle las heridas que tuviera no dudó en incorporarse, temblando con suavidad al encontrarse sentado sobre el colchón con un dolor punzante sobre sus extremidades. 

-Por favor, Erik. No me dejes una vez más… Te necesitamos, yo te necesito…-

Su voz cortaba la quietud de la habitación y había sido suficiente para que los pasos del mayor cesaran. Pero cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Xavier supo que estaba demasiado lejos de poder convencerlo. 

-Erik…- jadeó ahogando su tono y sus ojos en lágrimas. 

-Aprendí que mis errores me seguirán y me harán pagar con todo lo que yo ame. Hasta hace unos días creí que Nina y Magda eran mi familia y hoy, ya no las tengo.- contestó con suavidad mientras que su voz por primera vez se animaba a expresar todo lo que sentía. Charles intentó hablar, pero el rubio negó con cuidado logrando callarlo mientras titubeaba. –Tú eres mi hogar, Charles… La única familia que me queda. No voy a permitirme destruirte… No a ti.-

Esas palabras calaron profundamente en la mente del profesor y la desesperación enloqueció su corazón en latidos frenéticos. Sacudió su cabeza al negarlo.

-Erik no…- 

-Charles…- lo llamó en un tono conciliador, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. –Todo lo que está a mí alrededor está destinado a destruirse. Tú… no serás una de mis víctimas, mi amigo. Jamás podría perdonármelo.- 

Magneto ya había tomado el picaporte de la puerta para retirarse definitivamente de la habitación, pero el profesor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Lo llamó una vez más pero al ver que no lo escuchaba corrió las sábanas de sus piernas e intentó moverse. Sabía que no podía caminar, lo tenía muy claro, aún así intentó alcanzar a Erik pero su cuerpo limitado no acompañaba sus deseos.

La anatomía del mutante mentalista cayó pesadamente del colchón, pero no llegó a golpear contra el suelo. En la puerta de la habitación Erik estaba con su mano extendida hacía él, controlando con cuidado todos aquellos hierros que sostenían la pierna enyesada de Charles y las hebillas metálicas de las vendas por todo sus miembros.

Charles podría estar fascinado por el poder de Magneto, pero en esos momentos sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que cualquier fruto de curiosidad por las mutaciones. Sus temblorosas manos se movían hacía él, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, suplicándole una cercanía que el polaco ya no pudo resistirse. 

Lo atrajo con sus poderes hasta que pudo rodearlo entre sus brazos. Sosteniendo con la suficiente firmeza para que Charles no necesitara de sus piernas, pero con la delicadeza que él se merecía. Sin lastimarlo, presionándolo posesivo contra su pecho, mientras que Charles deslizaba sus manos por la ancha espalda y presionaba desesperadamente sus labios contra el cuello de su amigo. Necesitando de su calor, de aquel aroma, sollozando con la sola idea de perderlo de nuevo por su soledad.

El profesor lo besó en todo el rostro con adoración, probando con sus rojizos labios el sabor de sus lágrimas. Amándolo de la única forma en que ellos dos conocían. Por eso, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto entre sí no hubo necesidad de dudas, ni de quejas, en silencio sus bocas acabaron aquella torpe distancia para besarse lentamente.

Sin prisas ni rencores, solo expresando todos los sentimientos que pasaban por sus corazones mientras que el sonido húmedo de sus labios se mezclaba en un beso calmo, lleno de palabras mudas. 

Se separaron un poco, dejando que sus ojos conectados expresaran todos esos “te amo” antes de volver a besarse. Aunque en esta ocasión la desesperación y deseo los llevaron a acariciarse mientras la puerta de la habitación volvía a cerrarse por los poderes de Magneto. 

**Love In The Ice**

La situación en los últimos días habían dado una mirada llena de ilusión a los residentes del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos. Erik había aportado a la joven Jean Grey a reconstruir la mansión. Permitiendo que en una semana pudieran despedirse como correspondía de Alex Summers y de a poco la vida de los estudiantes volviera a la normalidad. 

Ororo había decidido que su lugar era allí y Magneto sintió alivio al pensar que era el mejor futuro para esa joven promesa. Por eso, tras una pequeña charla con Xavier y Hank, Storm había conseguido mezclarse entre los adolescentes. Sabiendo que era la única forma de enmendar sus errores. 

Los días habían corrido y en ese corto periodo de tiempo Lehnsherr había tomado su vieja habitación hasta aquella tarde, donde sabía que el tiempo al fin había expirado. Su corazón seguía sangrando, pero su determinación de su camino estaba más latente que nunca. 

Sus pasos lo llevaron a recorrer los largos pasillos que le traía gratos recuerdos. Las largas noches de platicas frente al tablero de ajedrez y los ojos celestes lleno de sueños, la cocina en que más de una ocasión habían desayunado en su primer periodo conociendo y entrenando a los mutantes, aquella esquina que había sido testigo de la noche en que sus labios se habían animado a alcanzar los rojizos de su amigo hasta que habían llegado a hacer el amor sobre el sofá. 

Cada pared, cada color y cada aroma llenaban a Erik de esa sensación que había adquirido en la pequeña casa de madera con Nina y Magda. Porque aunque él se fuera y pasarán muchos años, la mansión X y su dueño serían siempre su hogar. 

-Erik…-

Sonrió con suavidad al ver justamente en quien estaba pensando. Había llegado hasta la nueva sala de entrenamiento y Charles estaba impecable con aquel traje sentado sobre su silla de ruedas. Aunque debía admitir extrañar el cabello sedoso que caía sobre su pálido rostro él seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre. 

No le contestó a su llamado, simplemente se paró a su lado mientras que veía a Storm, Quicksilver, Cyclops, Jean Grey y a Nightcrawler escuchar atentamente a Raven, que como toda una mentora caminaba en frente de los alumnos dándole indicaciones para su entrenamiento. Mientras que ellos dos, como los viejos amigos que eran empezaban una amena charla sobre el futuro de esos mutantes.

-Aún tengo esperanza…- 

-Oh, sí…-

Magneto soltó un pequeño suspiro acompañado con una risa, sabiendo que jamás podrían llegar a un acuerdo en esa creencia.

-“Esperanza…”- susurró y notó que Charles se había girado en su dirección, mirándolo con una pequeña mueca que arrugaba sus labios. Pero por unos segundos prefirió escapar de esas palabras y seguir mirando a los estudiantes.

-Yo tenía razón con Raven… Y jamás me equivoqué con respecto a ti.- 

Charles sabía exactamente qué decir, porque ante su mención Erik no retuvo el impulso de girarse. Quedando en silencio por un par de segundos mientras que el profesor curvaba una sonrisa algo tímida, arrugando un poco sus cejas. 

Erik tuvo que tomar impulso en sus propios miedos antes de poder encararlo con las palabras, planteando todos aquellos peligros que conocían, esos mismos que habían arrebatado la vida a su familia. Pero lejos de retroceder, en esos grandes ojos pudo ver por primera vez una determinación de un líder protegiendo a sus seguidores. Por lo que ya simplemente lo observó en silencio y le sonrió. Dando por finalizado esa conversación.

-¿Estás seguro que no puedo convencerte de quedarte?-

Ante esas palabras Lehnsherr simplemente sonrió, haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza. 

-Tú eres el psíquico, Charles…- susurró y empezó a caminar, pasando a su lado para palmear con suavidad su hombro. –Tú puedes convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa.- 

El ruido de sus zapatos se escucharon mientras recorría aquel pasillo, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido lo más sinceras y que Charles las había comprendido. 

-Adiós, mi viejo amigo.- 

Lo escuchó decir cuando ya lo había perdido de vista. Era la única forma en que podían despedirse, sin verse. 

-Buena suerte, Profesor.-

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y con pasos seguros siguió su camino, alejándose de él con la tranquilidad en su pecho de saber que aunque era una despedida no era un “adiós”. Charles sonrió mirando a sus estudiantes enfundados en los trajes de los X-Men, porque tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y por Erik, porque él iba a traer un mejor mundo para esa persona que amaba. Sin duda alguna haría un mejor mundo para Erik.

Fin…

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias? Esta historia fue escrita por puro placer para tener más de esta hermosa pareja, espero que lo hayas disfrutado también. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi BETA que fue Zei Ivanov. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
